


You can disregard me all you want, but never tell me no

by shippingismylife321



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxious Michael Mell, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Michael Mell has abandonment issues, Mistrust, Paranoia, Some Fluff, Toxic friendship, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingismylife321/pseuds/shippingismylife321
Summary: Michael is now in his senior year of high school and it's going really well so far. Jeremy and him are dating, he has a bunch of new friends, and he has just made a new friend by the name of Nicole. Nicole is really great, until Michael finds out who she really is.





	You can disregard me all you want, but never tell me no

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is based off of my own personal experience I had with a friend. I was in a toxic friendship for the better part of last year and little bit of this year. Enjoy reading!

Michael has just started his senior year of high school and it has been pretty great so far. He finally confessed his feelings to Jeremy who actually returned them, he now had more than one friend as a result of the Squip incident, and he had actually just made a new friend who was amazing.

Her name was Nicole and she was great. Nicole is outgoing, funny, an extrovert, and someone that Michael felt like could understand him in a way that was similar to how Jeremy does.

Michael spent a lot of his time with Nicole and Jeremy would tease that he was spending too much time with her, which wasn’t true. Nicole became a great addition to the Squip Squad and everybody really liked her.

Nicole was great, until she wasn’t.

Nicole had a 19 year old sister who lived with her and she had just gotten married. At first Nicole was somewhat excited about this, but her family argued with her sister a lot about it, calling her sister irresponsible, too young, and immature. It turns out that her sister had gotten married behind her families backs. 

Michael was more than happy to comfort Nicole at first, but then it became constant. Constant texts asking for reassurance that she is a good person, constant arguing whenever Michael was trying to help, but ended up saying the wrong thing. Nicole was becoming exhausting.

Michael was now currently sitting in the lap of his boyfriend while they were playing video games together, which was their daily ritual. Michael had died already and was watching Jeremy try and finish it by himself, when he heard his phone buzz. Michael didn’t even have to get up to see who it was. When Michael had been becoming stressed out from Nicole dumping all of her problems on him in addition to his own problems, Jeremy had noticed. Eventually Michael had spilled everything to Jeremy and needless to say Jeremy was not happy. Nicole was basically telling Michael that if he didn’t fix all of her problems she was always going to be mad at him. Michael had learned to just sympathize with her rather than help her, which was indeed much easier. Except, even that wasn't enough. Nicole would go on and on about how horrible her life is and how Michael had it easy because he didn't have any problems, which was just total bullshit.

Michael then glanced at his phone and he could feel the anxiety racing through him, filling his chest with dread, and the feeling of tears pressing behind his eyes. Jeremy took notice of this and quickly paused the game. Jeremy then wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and held him tightly while whispering reassurances into his ear.

"Hey. It's okay, just don't answer the phone Micha." Jeremy soothed the shorter in his lap. Michael did not seem calm by his words and stretched his arm out to grab his phone with shaking hands.

Sure enough, it was Nicole. All Michael saw on the text was "You really don't get it, do you?" and that was enough for him to open his phone and quickly block her number, even though he knew he was definitely going to be in deep shit with her for that. 

"I'm proud of you, Sweetie." Jeremy said before sweetly pressing a kiss on top of Michael's head. 

Michael set his phone down and tilted his head back to look at Jeremy, before pulling him into a deep kiss. Jeremy, of course, kissed him back and was just happy for his boyfriend on accomplishing something he has been worried about for so long.   
  


The next couple of weeks were quite exhausting for pretty much everybody. Michael finally stood up to Nicole and that whole thing ruined their friendship in probably the most awful way. Michael ended up hating himself over the entire thing even though it wasn't even his fault. Nicole ended up switching tables after a little while because of the tension that still hung in the air. Michael can honestly say that Nicole was the worst person he had ever been friends with.

A couple of months passed from then and Michael didn't even really think about Nicole anymore, he felt free. That is until he got a phone call from her. Nicole then went on to explain that she was sorry and how they were both at fault, and that she really wanted to try and make their friendship work again. Michael had to think about it. He was all about second chances, he really was, but he had to remember how she made him feel. Nicole had made him feel helpless and panicked, but she also made him happy sometimes and excited. Maybe she really could change.

Michael decided to give her a second chance and he was wrong. Nicole wasn't making him feel bad anymore, but she was still exactly the same. She hadn't changed one bit and that bothered him so much. At some point it was like Nicole figured it out. She realized how Michael seemed to be faking it around her and how he wasn't nearly as happy around her as he used to be, so she stopped. They stopped making any contact and just didn't talk anymore. The acknowledged each others presence, but that's all they really did. 

The one thing that kept reminding Michael of Nicole is whenever someone at his lunch table started talking about her. Michael would always roll his eyes or scoff at whatever positive remark was made about her. He couldn't help it, she put him through Hell, and now he was supposed to think that she was the shit or something. Whatever.

The worst part was when Christine would always say something like "Oh. come on, Michael. She's not that bad." That always infuriated him because, how could she say that? She did not go through what Michael went through, so she had absolutely no right to say something like that to him.

The friendship he had was over with her, he didn't feel like hurting himself because of her anymore, and he didn't have to listen to her anymore. Michael was finally truly free.

Michael was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is basically how I feel with everything that has been happening with all of my friends and I gave Michael a happy ending even though in reality, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do. I can't even go to lunch without feeling extremely anxious and pissed off. I just changed friend groups I can't do that again, besides nobody would want me with them anyways. I'm just the weird girl who gets a little too obsessed. Oof. Sorry for being such a downer. Anyways, thank you for reading! A positive comment would really help make my day.


End file.
